The First Day of Autumn
by Salmon
Summary: Hungary has plans to sleep in, but Belgium knows today is something special the other won't want to miss. HungaryxBelgium Warnings for waff.


**The First Day of Autumn  
><strong>**A Hetalia Fanfic**

* * *

><p>Morning light filtered through the curtains into Hungary's bedroom. Too content to pull herself out of bed and start the day, though, she simply turned her back on the window and attempted to doze off again. The creak of the bedroom door opening and closing was easier to ignore than the voice that accompanied it.<p>

"Hungary. Hungary, wake up. Take a look outside." Obviously needing to emphasize her point, the owner of the cheerful voice opened the curtains.

Light flooded her dim sanctuary and Hungary groaned. "Belgium, it's too early."

"It's almost eight."

"You're positive we're on the same time zone?"

"If we weren't, it would be earlier for me than you." The dip of the mattress let her know the other had climbed onto the bed. "Wake up, it's beautiful out."

Giving up on stealing more sleep, Hungary rolled over - squinting in the bright light for a moment. Outside the trees were a sea of multi-colored leaves. A light wind made the branches dance in the morning light.

Despite her earlier complaints, Hungary couldn't help but smile at the view. "Autumn's come."

Belgium gave her a grin, and Hungary reached up to take her arm and drag her down onto the bed with her. The other country let herself be pulled onto the mattress, resting one hand on top of Hungary's when she wrapped her arms around her waist. Together they gazed out at the picturesque view from the window.

"Let's go for a walk before breakfast." Belgium turned to face her. "Please?"

"It's probably really cold." Hungary pointed out.

"I just came in. It's barely chilly."

"Come to think of it, what are you doing here so early?"

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but when I saw the trees, I had to share." She reached out a hand to push a stray lock from out of Hungary's face.

"My favorite time of the year."

"Exactly. You wouldn't let me miss the first real morning of spring, would you?"

"Depends on how comfy I was." Hungary teased. Belgium slapped her shoulder in retaliation, but she only snickered - leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. "Come on, let's go for that walk."

Excited, Belgium broke out of her embrace and bounced off the bed. Hungary followed.

* * *

><p>Hungary took time to dress and run a brush through her hair before the two of them bundled up to head outside. The air was nippy, but not too cold with their coats on. Leaves crunched underfoot and they didn't bother to follow a path - wandering freely under the trees instead. Belgium caught ahold of Hungary's hand, and the other swung them purposefully between them - pointing out the brightest leaves and most multi-toned trees with delight.<p>

At the edge of an unfenced yard, someone had swept together a pile of leafs. Hungary shot Belgium a mischievous grin.

"Hungary, one of your people worked hard on that."

"We'll sweep them back up before we go."

Belgium hesitated, glancing at the pile. Slowly her mouth pulled into a grin that matched the other country's. "One..."

"Two..."

"Go!"

Hands still clasped, they broke into a run, jumping high before coming down into the center of the pile. Leaves flew upwards and outwards in all directions, some coming back down to land on the two nations laughing in the grass.

Belgium rolled to rest her head on Hungary's shoulder, draping one arm over her hips, as their laughter subsided into small bursts of giggles. Hungary leaned her head against the blonde's - basking in both the sheer joy of the moment and the other's warmth.

"I'm always happiest with you." Belgium confessed, snuggling further into Hungary's side.

Hungary curved an arm up to play with the short strands of the other's hair. "I'm most comfortable with you." Was her own confession. After a brief pause, she picked up one of the leafs in her free hand to play with. "The ground, however, is pretty cold and not comfortable."

"Just ruin the moment." Belgium teased, not moving right away.

"How about we revisit this moment, but with a blanket and fireplace."

"The idea does have potential." She admitted. The two climbed to their feet - brushing leaves and twigs from their own hair and clothing, as well as each other's.

Satisfied that they'd gotten most off, Hungary caught both of Belgium's hands in her own, and pulled her close - resting their foreheads against each other. "Thank you for sharing the first day of Autumn with me."

Belgium's face brightened further, and she leaned up to brush her lips against the other's. "I'll take the first day of spring in return."

"Deal."

_Fini_

* * *

><p>Also done for aph fluffathon. I'm not generally a fan of HungaryBelgium. But this was fun to write. Please enjoy.


End file.
